


I (the writer) Was Bored, So I Started A Simulated War

by riceload



Category: The Death Mage Who Doesn’t Want a Fourth Time
Genre: F/M, OOC Heinz, OOC Vandalieu Zakkart, Prior Knowledge Is Preferred, i'm not that good at personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceload/pseuds/riceload
Summary: I, as a watcher set to Labda and connected to Origin and Earth because of the influx of reincarnated individuals, grew incredibly bored from the static events that reached each planet:Earth's most entertaining thing was the nuclear bomb.Origin and Labda both had magic but it repeated and Labda was stubbornly against development.That changed when D-01 appeared, so, I gave a little push in the right direction.





	I (the writer) Was Bored, So I Started A Simulated War

Heinz and his party were staying at an inn at a duchy of the Orbaume kingdom on their way to the Alcrem duchy, they were headed there because they had overheard a merchant singing praises of a dark elf and her dhampir son (who they were certain was Darcia and Vandalieu)'s cooking, how they turned goblin meat (of all things) into a delicious snack for a very cheap price (after their last encounter, they had a few questions to ask him and they hoped that Selen's presence may calm him down enough to get some answers), when a white light overtook them.

Opening their eyes, the saw a silhouette, this being (insert description of D-01 wearing a cloak over his clothes and half of his face missing 'cuz i'm lazy and can't do descriptions)  
sat on a throne made of bones. Despite not getting up, the aura he held told the young hero candidate that he was a god but their appearance wasn't one he recognized his mind told him that this was one of the evil gods whose existence wasn't recorded out of fear of his powers, that said, he knew that no matter how hard he fought, he wouldn't be able to defeat the person before him.

"Welcome"they greeted, their voice sounding hollow, like he was missing a part of him "to my realm, you currently find yourselves in a recreations of a realm that sits between the world of Labda and the world of Origin in each of which only contains one person that will be important in the upcoming war." Only then does Heinz notice his situation."My name is D-01 and no, I'm not the one that was experimented on, I'm merely a clone based on the biased view of those that heard of him. I have a temporary reign over judgement after death, records and the death attribute, but I will cease to exist should the eclipse emperor dies and claims this role. My rule extends to both worlds and to those watching this from Origin, i can assure you gods do exist, they are created and powered by the belief in them by living creatures and, yes Pluto also has a clone that acts as a goddess in Origin."Heinz was confused 'Another world, people there don't believe in gods.' But what brought him out of his stupor was the mention of a new attribute and the only one he knew that held the qualities for that magic 'Vandalieu', the mere thought of the young dhampir made him tremble with rage 

'They have destroyed multiple landmarks, mines, killed so many innocent people and he thinks he can criticize ME! Me, the successor of Bellwood and champion of Alda, the god of Justice- wait minute, if I can convince this being see the wrong that has been committed by the one he had chosen (oh you poor, poor misguided soul).'

"But i decided that i should play around a bit before I go down as to show the power of my rule and simulate different scenarios that you must complete, you will win so long as one person passes." The young champion closes his eyes, despite his attempts to stop himself...

/I'm new to this, so please don't expect long chapters yet/


End file.
